iGoodbye MY ending
by lauren-marie-kress
Summary: Based on all the information we have so far, I decided to write an ending to iGoodbye that seddie shippers will particularly enjoy. Cam in the beginning, and seddie in the end. :)


iGoodbye ending

Sam and Carly go down the elevator to leave. Carly's going to live with her dad overseas, and Sam is going to LA. That night is the prom. Everyone is going, except them.

When they get outside, there's a car waiting for Carly to take her to the airport. Carly and Sam share a long embrace, tears streaming down their faces, and finally part. Carly gets in the car and rolls down the window.  
"I love you Sam"

"Love you too Carls. Text me when you get there."  
"Are you kidding? I'm gonna call. I'm always gonna call." Carly says, chuckling a little.

"Absolutely." Sam replies, crying.

Finally, the car starts to pull away, but Carly stops it. She gets out and runs to Sam. Carly tackles her in a tight hug, and when they break apart, Carly says "Stay blonde."

"Stay brune." Sam replies, like always.

Then Carly gets back in the car and it drives away into the night. Sam wipes her face of the tears, and walks toward her motorcycle. Right as she's about to get on, she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey."

It's Freddie. He was supposed to be going to prom with some other girl that Sam definitely didn't approve of.

"Hi. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at prom?" Sam asks, confused.

"I don't wanna go to prom if you're not going." Freddie says softly, looking into Sam's eyes.

"Oh, well that's sweet, but isn't that girl waiting for you?"

"Nope, I stood her up." Freddie says, oddly proud of himself for doing that to a nice girl.

"But….but why?" Sam asks, still confused.

"Sam, I love you. I've loved you when we were dating, I've loved you after we broke up, and I love you now. I don't want to go to prom with anyone if it isn't you." Freddie says, finally getting that off his chest.

"Freddie, I love you too, I always have, so much." Sam says and walks over to him and kisses him.

They share a passionate kiss and when they break apart, they look into each other's eyes. They break their embrace and take a breath.

"But I'm going to LA now. How can we do this?"

"We will make it work. We always make it work." Freddie says with a smile.

Sam smiles at him, thankful for such a great guy in her life.

"But, you know, I was really excited for prom. Especially for that slow dance with that special girl." Freddie says, hopeful.

"I would love to, but I can't go to prom. I really need to get to LA." Sam says.

"I know you do. So let's do it right here." Freddie says, taking out his new pear phone. He puts on their song, Running Away by AM. And they dance to it. Sam puts her head on Freddie's shoulder and Freddie kisses her head. They dance around the parking lot in the dark, and think about how perfectly imperfect this moment is, just like their relationship. When the song is over, Freddie looks at Sam and says "Well that was…"  
"Nice" Sam answers.

"Yeah, uh, nice, uh…"  
"Good work."  
"Thank you, you too." They say, reminiscing about their first kiss.

As Sam walks to her motorcycle, she hears Freddie say "Hey! I hate you."  
Sam gets on her motorcycle, and looks back at Freddie, tears in her eyes, and says "I love you too."

"Call me when you get to LA, and have your laptop on so we can video chat, and talk to me every day, and I'll try to visit as often as possible." Freddie says, trying to keep the moment positive, despite it's somber feeling.

"I will. I promise. Bye Freducini." Sam says, using the nicknames that made their relationship fun.

"Bye Princess Puckett." Freddie replies, using both his and Sam's favorite nickname.

Sam rides her motorcycle into the night, and Freddie stands there, watching her. When he can't see her anymore, he turns around to see Gibby and Spencer standing there, sobbing and hugging each other. They were there the whole time.

"I always knew you guys loved our relationship." Freddie says, and walks back inside.

"I HAVE TO TELL CARLY!" Spencer says, running inside to get his phone, tripping in the lobby.

"GET OUT" Lewbert says, yelling at them for being in the lobby for too long, just like old times.

_**A/N I hope you guys liked this. I just thought of it, because iGoodbye airs in TWELVE DAYS :'( and I just wanted to use all of the information that we have and try to put it into a plausible ending that all you seddie shippers out there would be happy with. The thing I love about this is that it's not just seddie, I loved the Cam in the beginning :) Please review and tell me what you thought!**_


End file.
